These Rough Nights
by QueenOfGeeks14
Summary: Just a drabble of a night at Cloverdilly Pub and the conversation that arises between Jack and Annie


**(*Hey dudes! I've been sooo in love with Penelope since I first watched it and actually I'm watching it right now to be honest ^-^ **

**Anyways, I just had this idea for a short drabble that takes place at the Cloverdilly Pub and I hope y'all enjoy :3*) **

Jack was scrubbing the counters, swaying slightly to the music playing through the speakers. It was a rough night for costumers and a rough night for tips. Despite the fact that with all the Penelope drama his bar had grown more popular there were still those rough days.

The whole incident still plagued Jack, he couldn't quite grasp it. Just how was one born with the nose of a pig? More importantly how did it take people so long to figure it out? The scarf, the naive-ness of her; these were the thoughts that got him wondering on the nights that were rough for tips.

There was the sound of a vespa speeding up outside and stopping, a sound of frustrated shuffling coming after. Annie walked in, her face red with anger. She carried a large package in her right arm and her helmet in her left. She was grumbling angrily and dumped the package on the counter, "Here. Sign." she said through gritted teeth.

Jack raised an eyebrow, taking the clipboard and signing. "Rough night, Annie?"

She growled and plopped down, sighing heavily. "How could you tell?" she asked sarcastically running her fingers through her hair. "I'm more than pissed off."

He turned to the cooler and pulled out a bottle of beer, "Here, go on and tell me. I've got nothing better to do." he said with a smile.

She gave a small smile and popped it open, "Ok, you know how Billy moved back to the burbs? Well all of the sudden he comes back and comes whining to my doorstep going, 'oh I still love you' blah blah blah and I'm like, 'whats your deal man?'" she explained. "And here's the really bad part, just when I'm starting to think that maybe I should reconsider because he did come all the way from the burbs and I got out on my deliveries and I see him chilling out with around a dozen girls at the Stark Bar! I mean seriously?!"

Jack listened intently as she spoke, nodded with an inquisitive ear as she vented. When she finished she sighed exasperated and took a long swig of her beer. "Wow," he said trying to figure out just what to say. "That's quite a problem."

She nodded, "You know that's right. Look... I'm sorry to dump my problems on you."

"No, no, not at all. That's what I'm here for right? Shelling out beers and listening to people's problems." he grinned shrugging. "Haven't gotten many today."

"Yeah go figure. Its been a slow day for deliveries too. Its kind of strange how we notice these little things, isn't it?"

"Maybe it has to do with the whole thing with Penelope and all that craziness." he mused resting his elbows against the counter.

Annie gave a small nod, "Maybe, that did take a lot out of us. I mean now I'm a little more suspicious about people with scarfs and nose jobs." she chuckled. "I'm glad things worked out with her and that guy though, that Edward guy was a creep. That wedding was totally a shamble."

"It was fun at first though, weddings are always fun." he said. "So what are you going to do now that Billy's out of the picture?"

"Well, I'm obviously not going down the crazy stupid road again, I guess i'll just take a break from serious dating and see what goes on from there. I mean I don't expect to die alone but a break is good." she said putting her beer down. She looked at her watch, "Crap, i'd better go. I gotta get some gas in my vespa before I head home. Here," she said reaching in her wallet for some cash.

He grinned, "No need, its on the house Annie." he said with a friendly wink.

Her face broke into a smile, "Thanks Jack, you're the best." she gave a wave and grabbed her helmet before heading for the door.

"And Annie," he said stopping her. She turned. "I'll always be here to listen to more rambles if you need it, bartenders are good listeners." She gave another smile, and headed out the door. Her vespa sped down the empty streets leaving Jack alone.

He sighed and leaned against the wall. He hoped things worked out for Annie, she deserved to be happy. She deserved to be happy like Penelope and her man, like those countless couples that he saw sitting at the tables smiling and chattering. Didn't everyone deserve that?

_All in good time. _He thought. _Things will work out one day, just you wait. It might even work out on a rough night like tonight. _He thought with a small smile. _All in good time. _

**(*There it is! I know it was kinda short and a little pointless but I wanted to kind of show how Annie and Jack (at least I assume he's single...) feel about being single and how they both sometimes have rough days with their jobs :3 **

**Anyhoozle, please favorite, review, and check out some of my other stories :D Thanks for reading! As always, **

**Da Queen is OUT!*) **


End file.
